Declaration Disastar
by JaJeJdJa
Summary: This is a story about 4 girls who have to find the Declaration of Independance and save the United States of America!


**Script**

_**The Scene**_

_**Megan-on the couch, head in hands, very frustrated**_

_**Madison- also on couch, laptop on lap, trying to type**_

_**Marissa- on floor, sobbing**_

**Marissa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Megan: Shush!**

**Madison: Quiet down Marissa!**

**Marissa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ding dong!**

**Madison: You'll get it.**

**Megan runs to the door.**

**Megan opens the door.**

**Rachel: Hey guys what's up? Nothing's new with me. How's Marissa? How're things going?**

**Marissa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Megan: Nothing much. Everything's fine with us.**

**Rachel: I was wondering if you guys wanted to film birds for our science report? My mom's camera videotapes things. Guess what! Last night I saw the most beauuuuutiful bird. I don't know what type it was though.**

**Megan: Why don't you call your mom and see if she can drop off the camera.**

**Marissa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Madison: Oh my god! Shush!**

**Megan picks up the phone.**

**Rachel: Oh, I already brought it.**

**Rachel shows the girls her camera.**

**Megan: Okay. Well, let's go.**

**Rachel: Go where? The park? The mall? Wait, there are no birds at the mall, are there? What about the beach! We could do seagulls! But that's more of a day trip isn't it? What about-**

**Megan: None of those! The back yard silly!**

**Madison opens the door to let Rachel in.**

**Girls run to the back door.**

**Megan opens the back door.**

**Megan: After you.**

**Megan gestures at the door.**

**Rachel steps outside followed by Madison.**

**Megan runs to get Marissa (who is calming down).**

**Megan: Where should we look first?**

**Mom: Where are you going, girls?**

**Madison: We're going outside to look for birds!**

**Mom: Okay!**

**Rachel: Look! There's one! And another! And another!**

**Rachel points to birds perched on bird feeder, tree, and swing set.**

**Madison: Shush! You'll scare them!**

**Rachel: Sorry. I'll stop talking now.**

**Madison: Shush!**

**Megan picks up camera and snaps a photo.**

**Megan: Let's look for some more birds!**

**Megan runs across the yard to the edge of the woods.**

**All girls run after her.**

**Girls go into woods and point randomly at "birds".**

**Megan takes more pictures.**

**Madison: I, am hungry. We, are going inside.**

**Megan: Alright. I'm starving. Rachel, why don't you call and ask if you can stay for lunch.**

**Girls walk into the house.**

**Rachel steps into other room (with phone) as if walking away and says "Hey mom! I wanted to know if I could stay here for lunch." Pause. "Yeah! Of course!" Pause. "Of course I will! Love yah!"**

**Rachel: She said it's fine. What's for lunch? I'm starving too! Ooh—**

**Megan: It's mac and cheese.**

**Rachel: Ooh! I LOVE mac and cheese it's so-**

**Madison: We get it we get it! Just eat.**

**Girls eat lunch and ad lib.**

**Marissa: I want to play!**

**Megan: We can't, we have homework to do, maybe later. **

**Marissa: I'm board.**

**Megan: How about some ice cream?**

**Rachel: Fine with me. But I thought we should take more bird pictures. Oh, a couple of days ago I saw the most beautiful goldfinch on my bird house-**

**Madison: All right all ready!**

**Girls go outside.**

**Girls take more pictures. (while randomly talking)**

**Rachel: Let's go inside and read the newspaper. I didn't get to read it yet. I loooooooooooooooove reading the paper!**

**Madison: That is so unlike you!**

**Rachel: I thought there might be something about birds in there!**

**Madison: I meant the fact that you usually talk more! Duh!**

**Girls laugh. (Even Rachel)**

**Megan (still giggling): Okay, okay. We should read fast so we can take the last couple of pictures and start the report.**

**Girls go inside.**

**Megan: Look!**

**Rachel and Madison: What?**

**Megan: The Deceleration of Independence has been STOLEN! **

**Rachel and Madison: What?**

**Megan: It says: **

**The Declaration of Independence has been stolen! That's right! Early last night, the robbery was reported. Watchman Mick Leafier told us this: 'I was walking down the hall, doing my normal shift, when a shadow appeared. It ran down the hall, and stopped. At the time I had no idea it was the declaration in the case. I thought it was the light playing tricks on me.' The questions are: Where is this historic document now? Who stole it? Why? And how?**

**Madison: Wow.**

**Marissa: Cool!**

**Rachel: Yeah. Wow. Hey! Let's find it!**

**Megan: US?**

**Madison: Yeah us. Who else would she be talking about, our mom?**

**Marissa: Cool! I want to rule the world!**

**Megan: We are not going to rule the world, **

**Marissa. We're just helping out.**

**Madison: Sure, we're just helping out.**

**Marissa: Me, too!**

**Rachel: So, where should we start looking? The-**

**Madison: Calling the phone number under the heading saying 'Call this number if you have any leads on where the Declaration might be now and/or who stole it' looks like a good place to start.**

**Madison points to the newspaper.**

**Megan: Okay. This is great! It's easy to remember and it has to do with the case.**

**Rachel: Wait! Do we have information? Look at the small print. Information only!**

**Madison: So, who cares! I defiantly don't! Let's call just to tell them that we are on the case!**

**Megan: Well…, I don't know.**

**Madison: It's not like we're going to get in trouble.**

**Megan: Well, okay.**

**Rachel: I'll get the phone.**

**Rachel dashes off to get the phone.**

**Rachel comes back with phone.**

**Rachel (panting): Here.**

**Megan picks up phone.**

**Megan (dialing number as said): Okay. 1-800-MYSTERY**

**Megan puts phone on speaker.**

**Voice on the other end of the line: Hello?**

**Madison: Hello. I'm calling about the case of the Declaration of Independence. I want to ask if you have any information other than Mick Leafier's?**

**Voice: Why do you want to know?**

**Madison: Because. We want to help. So are you going to tell us or not? If not, you better just hang up now instead of wasting our time.**

**Voice: Okay okay! Now I will tell you under one condition.**

**Madison: And what is that, may I ask?**

**Voice: You do not share this info with anyone, understand?**

**Madison: Yes! Now hand it over!**

**Voice: Okay. But if I hear word anywhere I will track you down and you don't want-**

**Madison: Come on! Fork it over!**

**Voice: Okay, okay! A man on the street says there was a man and woman casually walking from the end of main street (where you know the museum is located) with a little tension in their step and looking behind them about every 5 minutes. When he got close their voices sounded strained, like a kid who broke a vase or something and doesn't want to get caught. A passerby said that she saw a woman and man walking together whispering and pausing whenever someone would pass. Both descriptions were similar, a dark skinned and dark haired women with a cut just to her chin and a light skinned, blond haired man. That's all we've heard. Now good day!**

**Line goes dead.**

**Madison shuts of the phone.**

**Madison: Well that was helpful.**

**Megan: You're right. We need more info. But where can get some?**

**Marissa: I want to go to the mooseum!**

**Rachel: Great idea Marissa! We can get info from the owners and watchmen themselves! I wonder if Mick is still there, Madison, you're a really good interrogator, that guy on the phone sounded really nervous, we could see if Mick has any other info, and we could all look for clues about what might have happened, but Madison won't look so intimidating in person, hey maybe you could put Marissa on your shoulders and put on a cloak that covers your whole body and has a hood so no one would know you're two people when you walk around, the outfit would make you even **_**look**_** intimidating, what do you think, this is going to be great! (panting)**

**Madison: First off, I hardly caught a word of that, and second, one part I did catch was that I'm a good interrogator. Was that a compliment?**

**Rachel: Well-**

**Megan: And third, will your plan work?**

**Rachel: I don't know. What do you think?**

**Marissa: Mooseum! Mooseum! Mooseum! Mooseum!**

**Megan: No mooseum now Marissa. So Rachel. Let's see that cloak.**

**Marissa: Mooseum! Mooseum! Mooseum! Mooseum!**

**Rachel: I biked over. Let's bike to my house.**

**Megan: Ok. But we have to bring the cloak back here. Your mom is always poking into our business. We don't want her to know just yet.**

**Rachel: Ok. So let's go.**

**Madison: No. I don't even really know the plan but it seems like I'm a big part of it so we're not leaving here until I get the facts so start yapping.**

**Megan: Ok fine. You're going to put Marissa on your shoulders and put a big black cloak on with the hood pulled up so you can't see Marissa's face and you're going to interrogate Mick to see if he has any other info. Got it?**

**Marissa: Yeah! Mooseum!**

**Madison: I guess. (sigh)**

**Rachel: Perfect! Let's go!**

**Megan: To Rachel's house! Away!**

**Megan runs to the garage, followed by everyone else.**

**Madison: I don't know, I just finished painting my nails, if they get messed up-**

**Megan: Yeah, yeah. We know. If they get messed up you'll have to spend another 2 hours in the 1 bathroom we have redoing them. Oh, and maybe I'll add another hour for the time it takes to get off every little drop you put on before. Would you rather find one of the most important documents in American history or sit in the bathroom doing your pretty, perfect, boring nails? Either way, I'll go tell mom we're going out. You can come with us if you like, but like it or not, Marissa, Rachel, and I are saving the Declaration of Independence!**

**Megan runs off to tell mom.**

**Rachel: Let's do this!**

**Madison: (rubbing her temples) Oh my goodness, how do I get pulled into these things?**

**Girls get on bikes**

**Girls head off down the driveway.**

**Rachel: There's my house!**

**Girls park their bikes.**

**Rachel: If my mom asks, we're playing dress-up. My mom loves that sort of thing. When we head out, we're going back to your house to get the rest of the costumes and to play. Got it?**

**Megan: Got it.**

**Madison: Geez, you sound like a drill sergeant, but got it.**

**Rachel: In that case… Ok troops. We're heading out!**

**Megan (giggle): Or is it in?**

**Rachel: Good point. But either way… Ok troops. We're heading!**

**Megan giggles.**

**Madison: What's with you, Megan? You sound like a girly girl.**

**Megan: You mean, I sound like you, Madison! (giggle)**

**Rachel: Ooh! Burn! Well anyway… Let's go! It doesn't matter who or what she sounds like! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**

**Megan: It's sort of exciting, isn't it? (giggle)**

**Madison: What?**

**Megan: Breaking the rules. (giggle)**

**Madison. Who are you and what have you done with my sister.**

**Megan giggles.**

**Rachel: Anyway, we're not breaking the rules.**

**Megan: Yes we are. We're lying to our parents and poking our noses into things that are none of our business so we can get information on things that are none of our business so we can solve a case filled with things that are none of our business.**

**Rachel: Let's go. And Megan?**

**Megan: Yeah? (giggle)**

**Rachel: Please try to act normal.**

**Megan: (giggle) Ok. (giggle)**

**Madison: Ugh!**

**Girls walk towards Rachel's house. (Megan giggling the whole time)**

**Madison: What happened to being normal?**

**Megan: (giggle) I have to get my giggles out! (giggle)**

**Rachel: Guys, start making small talk, we're almost to the house.**

**Madison: What are we supposed to small talk about?**

**Megan: The "dress up" game we're about to "play".**

**Girls ad lib.**

**Mom #2: Whatcha doin'?**

**Megan: Getting a costume for dress up.**

**Megan suppresses a laugh.**

**Mom #2: That's so sweet! If you girls need me I'll be in the kitchen.**

**Rachel: Ugh. Let's go.**

**Mom #2: Let me help you girls.**

**Rachel: Okay, I'll hold off mom. You go get the cloak. It's on the top of the foyer closet. Go! Now!**

**Mom #2 walks up.**

**Mom #2: Anything wrong girls?**

**Rachel: Uh, yeah. Do you know where my Mickey hat is? We're, um, playing a game that, um, we're in Disney World. And, um, we get lost, but, um, we find Mickey and he, uh, well, um, he points us in the right direction?**

**Mom#2: I'll go look in the basement for it.**

**Rachel: Err, thanks mom?**

**Megan, Madison, and Marissa run back in, forming a disorganized jumble around Rachel.**

**Megan: Sorry, the cloak was up high and we couldn't reach it!**

**Madison: By the way, the foyer's not our fault, man that closet is meeeeeeeeessy.**

**Rachel: Well, you found the cloak. That's all that matters.**

**Megan: Ok sargent, next order?**

**Rachel giggles and blushes.**

**Rachel: Team HUT!**

**Everyone laughs as they form a line.**

**Rachel: BIKES!**

**Everyone walks to the bikes in a single file line (trying not to laugh but failing)(Rachel in front)**

**Girls get on to bikes and pedal away in the same order, giggling the whole time.**

**Rachel: Where to?**

**Madison: Our house, I guess.**

**Megan: Then we can figure out and practice our act.**

**Madison: I don't get it. We just keep zooming off into things that are none of our buisness to try to solve a mystery! Why us? Why do WE need to solve this? Everyone in the country will be looking for this document! People with armies will be shipped out to places all over the world! The whole country will not rest until we find that document! Who are we to get in their way? And while I'm asking questions, why would anyone want to steal the declaration anyway? Whoever it is knows enough about America to know our most important document is the Declaration of Independence, and if they know that, they must know that America has enough power to find them and then turn them into a worthless pile of mush as a punishment!**

**Megan: The 'Why us?' and 'Why do WE need to solve this?' is simple enough. We conveniently live in Washington D.C. so we don't have to travel across the country to do anything useful. Also, we're all pretty smart and we're all advanced in different fields. As for whoever's motive, I don't know.**

**Rachel: I do.**

**Madison: What?**

**Rachel: It's like you said before. Armies will be shipped out to places all over the world. The whole country won't rest until we find that document. How long can a person go without sleep? People are already discouraged about the fact that we lost the declaration in the first place. If a long time passes we will start to lose hope that it will ever be found. As for the armies, if the leave, we will be utterly defenseless.**

**Madison: And the "Who are we to get in their way?'**

**Megan: **_**WE**_** are 3, well kind of 4, extremely gifted children who live conveniently near the scene of the crime. **_**WE**_** are 4 kids who care enough about our country to actually try to help it. And unless you are going to skip out on us then **_**we**_** will be the ones that end up saving the United States of America!**

**Megan: I see the mooseum! I mean, museum!**

**Marissa: Mooseum! Mooseum!**

**Rachel: Okay everybody, now we're turning onto Main Street. Keep to the right so we aren't so close to the cars.**

**Girls do as told.**

**Girls park their bikes outside the museum.**

**Megan: I'll grab the tickets.**

**Megan runs toward the museum.**

**Rachel puts lock on the bikes.**

**Rachel: Let's catch up with Megan.**

**Rachel, Madison, and Marissa start toward museum.**

**Megan is running back and collides with Madison causing both girls to fall onto the grass.**

**Megan (getting up): It's true! There are 2 of them and they're not just after the Declaration of Independence!**

**Madison (still on the grass): (Groan) You have a hard head.**

**Rachel (helping Madison up): What do you mean their not just after the Declaration of Independence?**

**Megan: I put my money on the ticket booth counter and said "4 please" but the man behind the counter just snatched the money and ran! The police officer didn't even make an attempt to stop him!**

**Rachel: He must be an imposter! Let's go to the REAL police!**

**Megan runs to the bikes to unlock them.**

**Madison: We could call them from my house. Let's go, I don't know where the police department is.**

**Marissa: But I want to go to the mooseum!**

**Rachel takes her by the hand and pulls her to the bikes.**

**Rachel: Mooseum can wait.**

**Madison starts after the others.**

**Megan: Come on, come on, come on!**

**Girls get on bikes and start off.**

**Girls speed down the road.**

**Rachel: My house is closest, follow me!**

**Megan gets behind Rachel.**

**Madison is helping Marissa.**

**Madison: You guys keep going, we'll catch up later.**

**Megan and Rachel speed up.**

**Megan and Rachel pull up in front of Rachel's house.**

**Megan and Rachel run through the front door.**

**Rachel: Mom! Mom! Mom!**

**Mom (voice from the kitchen): Yes?**

**Rachel: We went to the museum but the person took the money but didn't give us the tickets! We need to use the phone quick! Please! (If she has more time) Ohhhhhh!**

**Megan (at the same time): The cashier took the, the money and ran off without, without giving me the tickets and the police officer stood there as if she was made of wood!**

**Mom: What?**

**Rachel: WE NEED TO USE THE PHONE!**

**Rachel runs into other room to find the phone.**

**Rachel runs back into the room with the phone.**

**Rachel (after shoving the phone into Megan's hand): Here! Call! You know what happened best! Give them the description!**

**Megan dials 911.**

**Police: Yes?**

**Megan: Someone stole my money at the museum!**

**Police: Stay clam. Was it a man or a woman?**

**Megan: Man.**

**Police: What did his face look like?**

**Megan: I don't know. His hat covered it. He was wearing a sky blue tee-shirt and midnight blue baggy shorts. There was a silver badge on his shirt that said 'Clerk'. There was a police officer standing outside the booth, a dark skinned and dark haired women with a cut just to her chin, but when he ran, she made no attempt to stop him!**

**Police: Well we'll get the REAL police there and on the case.**

**Megan: Okay. Thank you, bye.**

**Megan sounds reluctant.**

**Both hang up.**

**Rachel: Let's find the others.**

**Girls walk outside where Madison and Marissa are parking their bikes.**

**Madison: What happened?**

**Megan: They asked me for a description of him and that's about it.**

**Madison: Well that's pretty straight forward.**

**Marissa: I want to go to the mooseum!**

**Rachel: Okay. We can go now. But we should walk.**

**Madison: Okay.**

**Girls (Rachel, Madison, Marissa, and Megan) walk to the museum.**

**Megan tells the police officer (real one) her situation.**

**Police officer: Oh! You're the girl who called on the phone 5 minutes ago.**

**Megan: Yup.**

**Police hands her 4 tickets.**

**Rachel: Thanks!**

**Girls walk into the museum.**

**All girls: Wow…**

**Rachel: This is amazing!**

**Megan: Wowwy wow wow! This place is huge!**

**Madison: Look at all the exhibits! They go from here all the way to the end of the hall!**

**Marissa: Big mooseum!**

**Rachel: Look! An empty glass case! That must be where the Declaration of Independence was!**

**Madison: You're right! And there are so many places to hide. But the case looks untouched. How did they get the Declaration out?**

**Megan pulls girls into bathroom.**

**Megan: Okay, we have enough information. We have to start writing down suspects.**

**Marissa: I wanna go back to mooseum!**

**Rachel: We will, but first, Megan's right. We have to come up with a list.**

**Madison: Well, our #1 suspect is Mick Leafer. He was the only person in the building that we know of that was there when the Declaration of Independence was stolen. Megan, describe the police woman and clerk.**

**Megan: Well… the woman had short, black hair. Her skin was pretty dark. The man had lighter skin but I couldn't see his hair.**

**Madison: I think I recognize the woman from **_**Maya's Wala-Wala Max**_**.**

**Marissa: Wala-wala!**

**Madison: Yup! **_**Maya's Wala-Wala Max**_**!**

**Marissa: Mooseum!**

**Madison: Maybe we can get information from Max Maya, the owner.**

**Rachel: Mrs. Allent is the account clerk at **_**Maya's Wala-Wala Max**_**, and #2 on the list.**

**Marissa: Mooseum!**

**Rachel: Okay, now museum.**

**Marissa: NO! HOME!**

**Megan: Home?**

**Marissa points to a man heading out the door with a paper in his shirt.**

**Marissa: Old paper!**

**Rachel stares at the paper.**

**Rachel(whisper): **

**Rachel, Read This**

**Megan: You guys, act like you're just looking around, I've got a plan. When I run, call the police.**

**Madison: Well… okay… But be careful.**

**Megan: I will.**

**Megan walks over to the man's right.**

**Megan: Um, excuse me sir, um could you tell me where **_**Silvia's Sewing and Cloth Industry**_** is located?**

**Man: Why sure. It's right over there.**

**Man turns to the left.**

**Megan snatches the Declaration of Independence out of the man's back pocket and runs away.**

**Man: Hey! Get back here!**

**Man runs after Megan.**

**Madison: Quick! Dial 911!**

**Rachel dials 911.**

**Marissa: 911! 911! 911!**

**Woman walks over.**

**Woman: What seems to be the problem?**

**Madison: Run!**

**Rachel (at the same time): Run!**

**Marissa: Run!**

**Madison and Rachel run.**

**Marissa: Hi! I'm Marissa. We're looking for the Declaration of Independence. Do you know where it is. You're pertty.**

**Madison and Rachel run back.**

**Madison (all in one breath): Come on Marissa she's a stranger don't talk to her run!**

**Madison grabs Marissa's hand and pulls her along as they run away.**

**Police sirens.**

**Police run into the building.**

**Police run to the woman.**

**Police Chief: You're under arrest.**

**More police run to the man chasing Megan.**

**Police: You're under arrest.**

**Madison and Rachel(while running up to Megan with Marissa): Megan! Megan!**

**Megan: Here's the Declaration Police Chief, sir.**

**Megan hands him the Declaration.**

**Police: Thank you. You do remember the reward the museum was giving, don't you.**

**Megan: Reward?**

**Police: Yes. You and your friends just earned $25,000 each!**

**All girls (except Marissa): Yeah!**

**Police: And, free museum tickets for you and your families.**

**Girls (except Marissa): Whoopee!**

**Police walk away.**

**Girls start walking down the street to the sunset.**

**Rachel: You know… That man was a pretty slow runner.**

**Megan: Yeah.**

**Marissa: We ever go back to mooseum?**

**Rachel: Of corse we'll go back to the mooseum, I mean, m**_**u**_**seum.**

**All girls giggle except Marissa, who didn't get it.**

**Madison: We had one big adventure today guys, huh?**

**Megan and Rachel: Yeah.**

**Marissa: BIG ADVENTURE.**

**Camera fades out**

**Camera f****a****d****e****s ****o****u****t**


End file.
